A Fruit Loop's Reign
by Pheek
Summary: Extreme AU. What if Vlad had been able to turn the astroid intangible and save the Earth? Of course, Danny NEVER got rid of his powers, so he was still a halfa when Vlad went up to save the Earth. Anyways, what if he had been able to do it. Rated4Saftey
1. Chapter 1: The Telling of a Secret

**Here it is! The begining of a VERY long AU plot. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I just want to throw out a big thanks to my editorial muse RandomSharkAttack (no account)!**

**These are the reasons it is AU:**

**1. Danny never got rid of his ghost powers.**

**2. The Fenton Portal is still fully operational.**

**3. Vlad was able to turn the Disasteroid intangible. **

**4. Vlad is the knew ruler of earth.**

**5. Everybody knows Vlad's secret, but only Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Vlad, and other ghosts know Danny's.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I have to much school work and chores to do in order to own Danny Phantom. I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Telling of a Secret<strong>

**3rd**** Person**

"Mom, I'm sure Dad will be home soon." Jazz said, comforting her mother.

"Yeah, don't worry, Dad will come waltzing throw that door any minute." Danny said, putting his arm around his mom's shoulder, and taking a seat on the couch next to her.

"He should have been home ages ago! Oh, Vlad, what have you done." Maddie said through her tears. "It's just, this whole deal with Vlad being a half ghost! It's absurd! How can somebody be both dead and alive! Vlad was never like this! Not the Vlad I knew! He has been completely taken over by his ghost half! Anything that is ecto is bad! Half ghost or not, all, I mean, anything that is 'ghost like' is evil! No matter what! No exceptions!"

Little did Maddie know, but her little speech had really hurt Danny. He had been wanting to tell his parents ever since Vlad exposed himself. He wanted to be the one to tell, not Vlad. He wanted to tell them so badly, but then Jack left, and that was already enough for his mother to deal with right now. He had decided, with the help of Jazz, to tell his mom right now, and wait till is Dad got home to tell him. "Mom, I have to tell you something." Danny said.

"Anything sweetie, what is it?" Maddie asked.

"I'm…" Danny was about to say his deepest secret, but he was interrupted by the door slamming open, followed by a gasp from his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

'_I have to get home.' _I thought, while driving the RV. My last encounter with Vlad was still running through my mind…

_We were both up in the space craft, when I asked my old pal, "How could you do this Vladdy? Your holding the world hostage! That's not something I would think that you of all people would do! Especially after all the good fortune in your life!"_

"_Good Fortune?" Vlad said to me in a hostile voice, "You create me, the first halfa you made out of your bumbling and then stole Maddie, the love of MY life and call that good fortune!"_

_Maddie's the love of HIS life? The FIRST halfa I created? I? First? "How did I make you a halfa?" I ask._

"_You bumbling fool! The portal accident! You turned it on while I was standing directly in front of it, you idiot!" he said hostily._

_I did it too him? "Vlad, what happened was an accident! I'm your friend Vladdy!" I yelled._

"_Hmph. I'll remember that when I steal Maddie and Daniel from you, put you in jail, and throw Jazz out on the street! Maddie will be my new queen, and as for young Daniel, I have big plans! He will willingly or unwilling renounce you, and he will be my new son and understudy!"_

"_Understudy? Danny can't even lift an ecto bazooka! Why would he be an understudy! Unless, oh no! No! No! NO!" I said, finally figuring it out. My son was just like Vlad. A half ghost! But, who was his ghost half? Does that mean Danny is evil? _

"_Yes you bumbling fool! Your son is more like me then you know! Even though he won't admit it, I know he wants to join me. He just needs a bit of convincing!" Vlad said._

"_You mean?" I began to say, not wanting to the awful truth._

"_Yes, you idiot, your son is a halfa because, of your bumbling! Oh, looks like we're here! Showtime!" he said. He then flew out of the cabin and went up to the big rock. He easily turned it intangible, and I watched him as he easily took the rock threw the Earth, and went out on the other side. I then flew reluctantly over to him, and picked him up. We didn't talk the whole ride back to Earth. So, I was left to my sole thought, 'Danny was half ghost.'_

This scenario kept replaying in my mind. I have to get home, before Vlad, or, I could hardly bring myself to even think it, my son, tried to hurt my family. _'I just have to get there first.' _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it. I will post the next chapter as soon as I get at least three reviews. Plus, I have school work and all that jazz that keeps me busy, so, if I get at least three reviews by the end of the week, I will update it over the weekend if I get time. Please Review.<strong>

**-Pheek out**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling Through Thin Ice

**Hello everybody! I just remembered that since this is AU, I have to give you reasons why this is AU. I know it might be pretty obvious, but I wanted to tell you the details. So, if you are confused, check chapter one- that's where I rewrote my author's note. Sorry!**

**I just want to throw out a big thanks to all who reviewed/favorited/followed! This story got popular overnight! Literally! I posted it at like 9:30 night. I already had like three reviews and X number of favorites/followers by 10:30! Thank you all.**

**I also want to throw out a big thanks to my editorial muse RandomSharkAttack(does not have an account)!**

**Disclaimer: Who's going to catch me? The cops? Guess what, I OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Ha! I finally admitted! (siren in background) Uh-oh. Umm... NEVER MIND! I TAKE IT BACK! PLEASE DON'T TAKE AWAY MY COMPUTER! IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME COMPANY IN MY PADDED CELL! I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Falling Through Thin Ice<strong>

**Jack's POV**

I pulled into the driveway, just thinking: _'Please don't make it too late.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

"DAD!/JACK!" the Fenton Family screamed periodically, and then ran over to the large man. But, their family hug was short-lived, because Jack lightly pushed them off.

"Jack, what is it?" Maddie asked.

Jack then pulled out an ecto weapon and pointed it at Danny. He then grabbed Maddie and Jazz and pulled them behind him. A tear started to form in the large man's when he said, "Maddie, we have an entity in our home."

"Jack, what? That's our son! Not a ghost!" Maddie said.

"That's where you're wrong Madds. He's a halfa, just like Vlad. It all became clear to me. That's why he is always disappearing, and that's why all of our detectors worked on him! So, sp-spook," Jack choked out, "I'll give you a second to admit yourself and leave our-MY family before I make you leave."

"I-" Danny gulped, he had a petrified look on his face, and his eyes were sullen filled.

"Danny?" Maddie choked, "Is this true?"

"Leave him alone!" Jazz yelled running to her brother's aid. She swung out from behind her father and dived in front of her little brother. "He's good! Not evil! Put down that ecto weapon!"

"Jazz! Get away from that, that thing!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, how do you know?" Maddie said.

"Figured it out. All the pieces fit. Plus, Vlad said-" Jack was about to finish, but he was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Utter chaos, I love it." said a voice from above.

"Vlad!" three of the four Fentons yelled, leaving Danny to yell:

"Plasmius!"

The three other Fentons looked at Danny. Jazz's was out of concern, Maddie's was out of befuddlement, and Jack's was a heart-splitting stare. Danny just closed his eyes for a long blink.

" Haha! I love it! Jack hates you, Maddie is perplexed, and Jazz is going against your parents for your safety." Vlad said, "How does it feel Daniel? Being hated by all who love you?"

Danny growled, "They will always love me and accept me."

"Danny?" Maddie muttered. Jack just continued to stare knives at Danny.

"Does that look, of sound like acceptation! Ha! Your family does not love you. Whether you like it or not, your parents hate your very existence! Haha!" Vlad mocked.

Danny just looked down, realizing that the older halfa was right. "Sam, Tucker, and I will always accept you! No matter what!" Jazz yelled, after seeing the look of misery on Danny's face.

"Jazz?" Maddie muttered.

"That may be true child, but what will you do with out your parents? What are you, fourteen? You wouldn't last a day, Daniel, a day! Even with those nifty little powers of yours. You see, Daniel, I am willing to give you a chance, before I force you, to resent your idiot father, and join me! You too, my beautiful Maddie. You can join me now, or you will be forced to be my new queen. What do you say?" Vlad said cockily.

"NEVER, I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Maddie yelled.

"Looks like my new queen has made her choice, but what do you say, Daniel?" Vlad interrogated.

Danny looked straight at Vlad and said, "I will NEVER, NEVER join you! My parents might renounce me, but I am a long ways away from renouncing them. You fruit loop, you don't have a clue how much I hate you."

Danny's parents, even Jack, looked at him in disbelief, not sure where such a strong speech had come from.

"I could make you more powerful then you know, Daniel, if you join me, we could rule side by side. You have no clue how much power you could have. How much I could teach you. If you join me, I could give you a more promising future than your IDIOT father could EVER give you!" Vlad persuaded.

Danny's eyes then glowed a vibrant green, which did not go unnoticed by his parents, he then screamed, "YOU FRUIT LOOP, I SAID NO! AND STOP CALLING MY DAD AN IDOIT! HE IS A BETTER MAN THAN YOU COULD EVER BE! I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU! MY POWERS HAVE DEVOPLED FASTER THAN YOURS! YOU ARE SCARED OF ME, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Fool. Both of you are fools, you will both join me, and since you didn't come willingly, I will have to force you." Vlad yelled. He then shot an ecto blast at the Fentons, three out of four of them were petrified by the blast, but Danny, thinking quick, put an ecto shield around the four of them.

Danny then shot an ecto blast of his own at Vlad. Vlad then shot back at Danny, and Danny then dodged, still in human form. The two continued this cycle for a while. But, then Vlad, said something unexpectedly, "Afraid of showing them your ghost form? Well, if you won't I will, Danny is…" Vlad wasn't able to finish his sentence, due to the fact that Danny shot him with another ecto blast.

"No! If anyone will tell them, I will! I'm sorry, mom, dad. But, I am…" he began to say while changing into his ghost form, "Danny Phantom." He then jumped into the air, and began shooting at Vlad.

Both parents gasped. They both stared wide eyed at their 'son'. "Ha! Finally exposed!" Vlad screamed.

"Yeah, which means, I can do this. STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY-!" Danny said, releasing his ghostly wail. The blast of pure power hit Vlad square on, and threw him up against the wall. He was almost instantly reverted back to Masters. Danny kept the blast up for about five more seconds. He then landed on the ground, but didn't revert back to Fenton.*** **

Jazz then ran over to Danny and asked, "Danny, Danny! Are you okay?"

Danny breathed a few heavy breaths, and then said, "I'm okay. Are you?"

"I'm fine Danny. I'm-" Jazz was about to say until she was interrupted.

"Jazz! Get away from that- that thing!" Maddie yelled.

"Back off of our daughter, spook!" Jack yelled.

"Danny is not a thing! Or a spook! He's still your son and my little brother! And, if you didn't bother to notice, he just saved us!" Jazz screamed, helping Danny up, still in ghost form, he stood in front of his parents, next to his sister.

"JAZZMINE ELIZABETH FENTON!" Maddie yelled at her daughter, "You have let yourself trust a ghost-no-a-halfa! Halfas might be a bit different, but all in all, anything ghost like is evil! You must start to understand that! He is no longer your brother! HE'S A HALFA!" Maddie screamed.

"YEAH!" Jack screamed, still pointing an ecto gun at Danny, he then continued, "Get over here!"

When Jazz wouldn't budge, Jack swept in from out of no where and grabbed Jazz, pulling her behind him.

"Now what will you do, spook, no place to run, and you can't hide here anymore, so I will give a second to get out of here, before I shoot!" Jack yelled at Danny.

Danny just stared at his dad with his electric green eyes and said, "What! Dad! I'm still Danny! Halfas are different from ghosts! I'm still Danny!"

"Wrong answer." Jack said, and then began to charge the weapon.

"No, Dad!" Danny said, and then implemented his last defense- changing back into human form. Both of his parents' mouths gaped and Jack put down the gun, for a second. Only a second.

"Nice try sp-spook. I know you are still Phantom. You might be able to look like my boy, but you are nothing like him!" Jack yelled, and then pointed the ecto gun back at Danny's chest.

"No, Da-" Danny began to say before being interrupted.

"I'm am not your dad!" Jack yelled heartlessly.

"If I'm not your son, then how would I know that MOM and I, DANNY, use to drink hot chocolate and look through photo albums when I had a bad dream, or got bullied **(Photographs by pearl84- awesome DannyxMaddie fic)**. And if I'm not your son, then how would I know that the reason Jazz still has Bearbert is because when we were little, I would always creep into her bedroom and scare her in the middle of the night. And, DAD if I was not your son, then how would I know that you and I use to go up north to Canada to fish, until I was in sixth grade, and the only reason we stopped is because the last time we went, the whole cabin was infested by bears. How can you explain that, unless I was the one and only Danny Fenton! The only reason I am the way I am, is because of the portal! I got zapped! I still am Danny!" the young halfa pleaded.

Both Fenton parents just sat there and stared at their son for a second, before Jack said, with a tear in his eye, "Don't ever pretend to be my son again. You are DEAD TO ME. You might have all of Danny's memories, but you are nothing like my Danny."

"You stole our son. You putrid protoplasm. You are never welcome here, EVER." Maddie said gravely.

Danny just looked from parent to parent. Tears started to form in his icy blue eyes. The old, but now broken family just stared at each other.

* * *

><p>Little did the family know, but while they were 'working things out', Vlad began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked at the torn apart family. He quietly got up, and crept over to the<p>

Plasmius Thermos,****** that he had brought with. He stood up, and without the quarreling families knowledge, strode over to sucking distance.

While the family was staring at each other, Vlad said, "Forget about me." he then pointed the thermos at Danny and sucked him up*******.

"Ahhhh!" Danny screamed. Vlad then transformed into Plasmius.

"I told you that you would join me. Now you know what I mean by force." Vlad said, and then threw a small electric purple boxes- one at Maddie, and one at Jack. The boxes expanded and turned into little jails. He then teleported behind Jazz and knocked her out, she fell to the floor unconscious.

Jack and Maddie looked up at Vlad with hurt eyes, but Vlad just laughed at them. He then clipped the thermos to his belt, and said, "Now you will know what it feels like to be in a containment device, haha!" The fruit loop then took something off his belt that looked like a floppy disk, but with two prongs sticking off the end and a few buttons on top. He then pressed a button or two and it sucked up both Jack and Maddie, cage and all. He then flew off into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>* Tell me if I'm wrong, but I am pretty sure there is an episode towards the end, that Danny does not revert back to human form.<strong>

*** * Valerie got all of her equipment from Vlad, and if I remember **_**Shades Of Grey **_**correctly, she has a thermos-it is red and white. So, that is where the 'Plasmius Thermos' came from. **

***** I just needed him to be sucked in as a human- it's the only way it would work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading chapter two of this little production! I will probably have chapter three up the end of this weekend, or next weekend. I don't know, it all depends on how lazy I am feeling. roflwewwsbbccam (check my profile for meaning) <strong>

**Okay, now I have a trivia question, who ever answers correctly, gets their name posted and a virually cookie. But you must respond by the next chapter, otherwise, it wouldn't count.**

** This issues question is:**

**Who was the first to talk in the Danny Phantom episode _My Brother's Keeper_? **

**Anyways, please review.**

**-Pheek out**


	3. Chapter 3: New Comings

**Hey people! I am so sorry! I have no excuse for how late this was. I'm deeply apologize. I promise you, I will TRY my best to make sure that this NEVER happens again. I'm really sorry!**

**I also just want to throw out a huge thanks to all of my reviewers, followers, and favoritors. Thank you all so much! I really, really appritiate all of the attention that this story is bringing in. So thank you! All of you!**

**I also want to throw out a big thanks to my editorial muse RandomSharkAttack!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, Phantom Planet would have NEVER had happened, Dani would have been in more episodes, there would have been more bonding episodes...the list goes on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: New Comings<strong>

Vlad flew over his new kingdom, and went to a low hover at the entrance of his mighty palace in the human world. He flew through the monstrous marble doors, and entered a small garden. He went through another set of marble doors that opened into a large lobby with a grand staircase. It looked something you would see in a fairy tale. He turned to the right and touched down on the ground. He then began to walk down a set of side stairs. After going down about a mile of stair that were all going downwards, he entered a large pitch black, musky smelling room. As soon as you walked about three steps in, you were instantly incased by the odor of blood and mold. But these odors did not seem to faze the new ruler, because he kept walking.

There were large cells along both sides of the room. They looked like cells you would see out of an old western movie. Vlad then walked up to a specific cell and let Jack out into it. The big man tumbled into the stall with a grunt. He then lay flat on the ground, clearly not fully conscious. The older halfa simply slammed the door and showed him no more regard. Vlad then saw two small figures in another cell looking at Jack with much interest. But, Vlad simply waved them off, and began his climb back upstairs.

After the long walk to get out of the dungeon, Vlad made it to the lobby again, and then flew up and fazed though the vast stories of his palace, seeing that every ghost and human follower of his was in order, he went to a very special part of his castle-his new queen's and son's suite. He then released both Maddie and Danny. They then both tumbled out of their containment. Both son and mother were just as out of it as Jack was.

Vlad then walked over to the two of them, and placed a small crown on both of their heads. He then placed each of them in a bed in their own room in the suite. The fruit loop then left the suite. He then flew down the hall and into his own suite. He then changed into his human form and dumped himself onto his bed. He then began to take a not well deserved nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in the Dungeon…<strong>

**Jack's POV**

"Mr. Fenton?" a voice asked through the dark.

"Mr. Fenton?" yet another voice asked.

I stirred awake and tried to look to see who was talking to me. At first I didn't know where I was, or what was happening to me. But, I then remembered everything as clear as glass. From my son, to Vlad, to my capture.

"Mr. Fenton?" one of the voices asked again.

Not knowing who it was, I asked, "Who the heck are you people? And how do you know my name?"

"It's me Sam, and Tucker's here, too." Sam said.

Why would Vlad involve two innocent kids in this? I know he is an evil creep, and I know they were _Phantom's_ friends, and once my old son's friends, but why would they be here? Vlad is evil, but he wouldn't just imprison somebody because they were _Phantom's_ friend, or would he? I decided to ask, "Why are you here? I know you were _his_ friend, but that doesn't explain it. So, why?" I said, putting an evil spin on the word his.

"I take it you already know about Danny, but we were friends. Sam and I helped him fight ghosts." Tucker said.

What a demented sick-a-fant my son had become. Letting his own friends be kidnapped. "Phantom manipulated you two so well. That isn't Danny! And to think you got kidnapped all because of him, too. He sunk lower than I thought he could-" I began to rant before being interrupted.

"Hey!" Sam and Tucker yelled at me.

"That IS Danny! No matter what you say or think, that is the same kid that you have been supporting for the past fifteen years! Whether you like it or not, he is the SAME Danny! Phantom and Fenton are one in the same, and he is my BEST FRIEND!" Tucker yelled.

"And he isn't evil in the slightest! If his hero composer was any bigger, he would blow a gasket! If he cared for you, your family, and us any more he would blow up! You know what his two worst fears are? Hmm! One is himself becoming evil, and two is his parents not accepting him. Guess he knows how that one turns out! What a great parent you are! Danny didn't manipulate us! He protected us and still had time on the side to be the same carefree Danny he always was!" Sam yelled.

They then both yelled, "HE IS NOT EVIL!"

I looked at both of their hazy outlines for a second and said, "That's impossible. What you are saying is impossible. Anything with any 'ghost' either half ghost or not, is evil. You see…"

"Where is your proof?" Sam asked.

"Well, you see-" I was about to say before being interrupted.

"You don't have any. Halfas don't have obsessions. They have thoughts and feelings just like any other human." Sam said.

"Then how do you explain Plasmius?" I asked.

"He is smart. He knows how to work the system." Tucker began, "He is seriously messed up. A fruit loop, as Danny likes to call him," the boy then chuckled before continuing, "You might not understand it, but he hated you for making him a halfa and then marrying Maddie. It drove him into insanity. Then, he thought, that if he had money, then Maddie would want him instead of you. So, he performed a few invisible crimes with his powers. After he saw how crazy Maddie was for you, even when he had more money, he was driven even crazier. But, he thought, if I can get money with these powers, then, he could gain power. So, began his search for power."

Sam then took over saying, "After years of trying to gain power, he finally found a way-but he had to kill or get you out of the way first. So, he began to send ghosts to kill you. Little did he know, but all of the ghosts he sent were getting beaten up by Danny. Then, when all of the ghosts he sent kept coming back empty handed, he invited you and your family to a college reunion, so he could take care of you himself! There, he overshadowed you, and then tried to kill you. But, Danny saved you. But, in the process, he was outted to Vlad, but Vlad was also outted to Danny."

"So, Danny forced a wavy agreement. If Vlad kept Danny's secret safe, and left you and your family alone, then Danny wouldn't out Vlad, and wouldn't kill him right on the spot. Being, that he had a clear shot, and even though Danny had only about four months of practice at the time, he was still had more power then Vlad had, Vlad just had more experience." Tucker finished explaining.

I sat there and began to process the information. '_So if Danny tried to save us from Vlad…Wait! That's impossible!' _I then saw the gapping hole in their story. _'__**Phantom**__ didn't kill Vlad, even though he had a clear shot, out of the respect for their vary kind! He was still just as evil as Vlad! If not more! And if it is true, what Sam and Tucker say about __**his**__ power, then __**Phantom**__ is more of a threat to the human kind then Vlad!'_

"Well, if Phantom isn't evil, then why didn't he kill Vlad when he had the chance?" I asked the two rebel teens.

"Because, well-" Tucker began to say.

"You have no answer. _Phantom _really is evil, then." I said.

Then, just when it looked like Sam was about to protest, a voice came from afar.

"Sam? Tucker?" it asked. Then, I saw both Sam and Tucker look to where the voice was coming from, and then back at each other with worry spelled out on both of their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? Hate it? Love it? I wouldn't know unless you review.<strong>

*******Also, I will be making a pole, which asks, 'What would you like the next chapter of A Fruitloop's Reign to be about?'**

**1. Jazz**

**2. Maddie and Danny**

**3. Jack, Tucker, and Sam**

**The pole will be open to till October 17th. **

**I should have the next chapter up by October 23rd.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Explation, Well Sort Of

**Sorry people! This should have been up on Sunday! I'm really sorry! But, today I had off of school so I decieded to finish typing and post. It is also extremely long. **

**Most people wanted MaddiexDanny, so that is what I wrote about. **

*****Also, the answer to the trivia question was Mr. Lancer! In the begining, he yells, "CASPER...HIGH...SPIRIT!1" on a trampoline. I'm really sorry I wasn't able to put the answer in the last chapter. The people who guessed correctly were:**

**VampireFruitloopsRule**

**GollaG**

**EmberMclain**

**zuko master of firebender**

**SailorSea**

**Thanks to all who reviewed/favorited/followed! You guys are all awesome!**

**I also want to throw out a big thanks to my editorial muse RandomSharkAttack!**

**I also want to add that the 23rd was SailorSea's birthday. So happy belated birthday SailorSea!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Sorry to break it to you all. It's just the way life works. I don't know any teen-age girls that own cartoon shows. But if any of you do, please inform me, that way I can upadate my data.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: An Explanation…Well Sort Of<strong>

**Danny's POV**

Bang! I jumped out of bed and looked around. Before I could even open my drowsy eyes, my ghost sense went off. I looked around the room and I noticed something: this was not my bedroom, or even my house for that matter. I followed my ghost sense out of my room and into a small hallway. When I peeked around the corner, I saw a middle-aged, blond-haired female ghost that was crouched on the ground, picking up pieces of a broken platter. It seemed that she did not even know I was there. I decided to examine her more, before giving away my position.

Her hair was pulled back in long braid. From the looks of it, her skin was a green tint. She had on a long powder blue dress and a pair of light blue slippers. As I looked at the ghost closer, I realized who she was: Dora. Now knowing that this ghost was my ally, I questioned, "Dora?"

The young maiden looked up from the platter and gasped. "Sir Phantom, I did not mean to awaken you, I'm truly sorry. Please don't punish me."

"Dora, why would I punish you?" I said. I then knelt down and began to help her. "Where am I? The last thing I remember was…" I then trailed off, due to my memory of what happened with my parents and Vlad. Though, I guess I could not really call them my parents anymore, mainly, because they hated my very being. I then whispered a small _oh no_.

"Uhh. We are in Sir Plasmius's castle in the human world. He took over the Ghost Zone right after the human world. He enslaved many of us, my people and I being some of them. You don't have to help me, Sir Phantom, I am here to serve you; you should be punishing me for my mistake, Sir." Dora said.

"Dora, that's ridiculous! I would never do anything like that! Now, like I've said before, please just call me Danny. Anyways, how did Vlad get control of the Ghost Zone? He might be powerful, but not enough to take down the whole Zone. Unless…" I trailed off yet again. A thought was jumping around in my mind that I did not like in the slightest.

"If I can try to guess what you are thinking, Sir-Danny, yes, he did get the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. Apparently, when-" Dora was interrupted due to a small mumbling from around another corner. We both looked to see what it was, but when we looked, we saw nothing. We both slowly got up and walked towards the door. When we rounded the corner, I saw my mom with a flower vase in her hand, ready to throw or hit either Dora or myself with the vase.

There was a tenseness in the air, that, it seemed like would last for eternity. But, my mother, or as I should say, my former mother broke it saying, "I want answers, ghosts, I heard your conversation, and I want to know what this ring and crown are. Now."

**Maddie's POV**

"…Now." I said. I saw the ghost and my s-the halfa stare at me and then at each other. I knew the two must be friends because of the conversation I heard earlier. I just starred at them for another few silent seconds, and then, when I was about to ask again, the one I believe is named Dora said:

"Well, you see, Ma'am, they are two VERY powerful relics from of the Ghost Zone. They were created by the Ancients, a powerful race of ghosts that wanted to improve life in the Ghost Zone and on earth. They tried to give it to a few different ghosts, but the ghosts weren't strong enough, and as a result, they ceased to exists." the maiden-looking ghost then choked up, "Finally, the Ancients found someone, Pariah Dark. But, he…he…" the ghost then choked up and if she could breathe, I bet she would have taken in a deep breath. She then continued saying, "He tricked the Ancients into thinking he would use them for good. But, as soon as he was able to get them, he caused chaos. He took over the Ghost Zone by force. He destroyed countless ghost families and homes. Whole kingdoms and territories were wiped out. Then he went to the human world, there he caused mass destruction-"

Mass destruction in the human world? What? I interrupted Dora inquiring, "There is nothing about that in Earth's history. What are you talking about!"

Dora took over saying, "What you humans call the 'Dark Ages'. That is when Pariah tried to take over the human world. He overshadowed many rulers, created plagues, and caused countless wars. It might look like it was all just bad timing of countless historical events, but Pariah Dark caused it all.

"The Ancients did not want this to continue, so they tricked Dark back to the Ghost Zone, there, they were able to trap him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. About a thousand years after that, King Plasmius came back and let him out. He then repeated the same action as last time, except this time, there were no Ancients to stop him-" Dora began explaining, before being interrupted, yet again.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Phantom said, "That bugged me the first time you told me the story. Where are the Ancients?"

I looked at Phantom with a quizzical expression. He should know this shouldn't he? I mean he is a…a… halfa, so why doesn't he know? "Why don't you know, Phantom?"

He gave me a face that basically spelled out 'duh'. He then said, "Same reason you don't. I know most the story, but I never really got the whole thing with description. And if you haven't noticed, I'm not on the best ground with most of the ghosts. Besides Dora and a few others, most of them hate me." He then just looked at me with his big, icy blue eyes like he has done since he was little. Except, now, when I looked into those deep blue eyes, I didn't see my son, I saw Phantom. I don't know whether this scarred me or saddened me. Everything about him was the same, from his raven black hair to his scrawny body. But, he wasn't the same, hidden behind those eyes were vibrant green ones, and his hair was a glossy snow white. I didn't really know what to think of it all. But, I knew one thing, he was a halfa. And halfas are part ghost, so as mush as I hated to think this about my child, he was evil. Pure evil. Right?

"Now, Dora, why weren't the Ancients around?" he asked again.

"They disappeared about five-hundred years ago. But, the Ghost Zone is a large place; they could be anywhere in there. Many of us still have hope in them…" the female ghost then trailed off for a second, but she soon continued saying, "Anyways, as soon as he got to the human world and started some damage, Sir-Danny," she stumbled, as she motioned to Phantom, "Stopped him, but when he went to put the Dark in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, he hit the Crown and took the Ring off of him. Once Dark was successfully locked in, Danny passed out. Vlad made an agreement with the Fright Night, and the Fright Night got both the Ring and Crown and brought them to Vlad.

"And as far as I know, since then, Vlad has just been waiting for the perfect time to strike." she finished.

There was a moment of silence as I processed the information. And by the look on Phantom's face, it seemed that he was trying to process some of it, too. It all made sense now. That's how Vlad was able to gain control of the world so quickly. He had the Crown and Ring. But if Phantom was able to take down Pariah Dark, then he should also be able to take down Vlad. Wait! Why would Phantom want that! He's on Vlad's side. Just when I thought we actually had a hope…

The silence continued. I suddenly realized that I had relaxed my arm during the story. My only defense, a vase, was hanging at my side. I quickly brought my arm back up and back in swinging position. Phantom obliviously took notice, tensioned and then said, "You can put that down you know. We aren't going to do anything."

I just looked at him in disbelief and replied, "How do know?"

"Well-" he began to answer, but he stopped mid-sentence saying, "Do I have something on my head?"

I gave him a look of confusion, and then said, "What?" I then looked closer, but made sure to keep my distance from the specter. And sure enough, there was a small piece of golden metal around his head. "It's a crown…" I mumbled. I then felt on top of my own head, where I felt a small piece of metal atop of mine, too.

I then heard Phantom swear and then look at Dora. "Please tell me this isn't your brother's, is it?" he asked.

"Umm, he raided our castle. He took me, my family, and all of our servants, and when he found these, he was overjoyed. So, yes." she answered. I then saw Phantom violently exhale out of irritation.

There was a long period of silence then, in which, after a while, I interrupted asking, "Why does it matter?"

"Because, I really don't know how it works, but you cannot leave a certain area with it on. It won't come off unless Vlad takes it off of our heads. So, basically, we're stuck here until the fruit loop chooses to let us go." Phantom said.

I stared at them for a second. Just when it looked like Phantom was about to say something, he was interrupted by a _'BING!'_. It came from that ghost named Dora. She then pulled up her sleeve, and under it, was a small silver watch. After checking the time, she said, "I have to go! King Plasmius will be expecting his breakfast soon!" Then, before Phantom or I could protest, she ran out into the hall, picked up the remaining mess, and ran out of our suite.

The next few moments were kind of tense and awkward. Phantom and I locked eyes, and both of us did not know what to do or say. I decided to speak, if I was going to be living in the same place as a halfa, I should set some ground rules. So, I began to speak, "Phantom, I don't like this anymore than you do, so here is what we are going to do, being that you are the putrid protoplasm-"

I was then interrupted by our front door opening. We both cautiously began our walk over to the door. I made sure to keep my distance from Phantom. As we turned the corner, I saw a rather large ghost in a metallic battle suit. There was tenseness in the air as he began to speak. He said, "Whelp and Queen," he addressed us; I then saw Phantom's eyes turn green, "Watch your temper child. You might be the king's new son, but that does not mean you have any power over me."

"I AM NOT HIS NEW SON!" Phantom growled; his eyes still a toxic green.

"I AM NOT HIS QUEEN!" I sneered.

The large metallic ghost growled. He then said, "Watch yourself; I will not restrain myself against either of you if you keep this up. I-"

He was then interrupted by Phantom growling, "You better not touch her! Or you will never see daylight again." I looked at him with a look of confusion. Why would he even care? He was just an evil protoplasm. Right?

The metallic ghost then cringed and held back a nasty retort. He then said, "YOUR king would like you to come to breakfast with him. So come. Now, there is no option."

"Why should we?" Phantom nastily asked.

"I thought you would never ask whelp." the robotic ghost asked and then from behind him, came about ten policemen like ghosts. "This is why. You may be a powerful halfa, whelp. But if you were to do anything, the lady would be hurt in the process." I was then grabbed from behind. I then saw Phantom's eyes turn baby blue, I then saw something I hadn't seen in those eyes since he was a tot, fear. The one emotion that my son, Danny, used to show. Maybe my Danny was still in there, somewhere. He was just being covered up by Phantom's dark and evilness, and when he did get to show his face, he could only show it for a short period of time. It was all Phantom's fault my Danny was so conflicted. "That's good Phantom, now come along, you should be grateful King Plasmius takes such a liking to you." Two ghosts then came and grabbed Phantom, the rest were right behind and in front of us as we walked down the hall in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was long. It toke me almost a full minute to scroll through it. Lol. <strong>

**Anyways, I have another trivia question, don't worry, this time I will remember to put up the winners in the next chapter. The question is:**

**In the episode '_Double Cross my Heart'_, what is Gregor's real name?**

**Whoever guesses correctly will get their pen name posted in the next chapter.**

**One more question, what would you guys like the next chapter to be about:**

**Jazz **

**Sam, Tucker, and Jack**

**Maddie and Danny**

**Please write your answer in your review!**

**I don't know when I'll havetime to post the next chapter. I should be up by the end of October to the first week of November.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and please reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5: Jack Learns More Secrets

**Hey people! What do you know, I actually got this one up in good time! Yeah! (Does little dance.) And yes, I am weird and insane, thanks for noticing! **

**The answer to my question was Elliot. If you remember, when Gregor is running while the Guys in White are attacking, he yells, "My name is Elliot!" The people who got that right were:**

**GollaG**

**()**

**VampireFruitloopsRule**

**Aslan333**

**Kirbysamful**

**MidnightResWri**

**SailorSea**

**Epicoolawesome**

**Nice job to all of you. There will be another trivia question at the end of this chapter.**

**Anyways, I want to throw out a big thanks to all who reviewed/favorited/followed! You guys all rock!**

**Also, I want to thank my editorial muse RandomSharkAttack yet again for his fabulous proof reading skills! **

**To make this author's note even longer, since this chapter is about Sam, Tucker, and Jack, I thought I should explain the way the jail is set up. So, this is how:**

**Mystery Person**

**Hallway**

**Jack Sam and Tucker**

**Last and of course least, the disclaimer: I hate to break this to you all, but I do not own Danny Phantom. I knowm big shocker, huh?**

**On with the fanfic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Jack Learns More Secrets<strong>

**Jack's POV**

Sam? Tucker?" a voice asked, "Is that you?" I then saw the goth and techno-geeks dark silhouettes look at each other.

About ten seconds later I heard Sam ask, "Who are you?"

"It's me, Valerie." said the girl named Valerie's voice. "You are Sam and Tucker, right?"

"Yeah, it's us," Tucker replied, "Mr. Fenton's here, too." I think that if I would have seen the boy's face, a scowl would have been plastered on it directed toward me.

"Why are you guys here?" I heard Valerie's voice ask.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You mean you didn't here our conversation?" Sam asked.

"Why do you ask? All I heard was Mr. Fenton say that you had no answer to whatever question he asked and that Phantom really was evil. That woke me up. I was just put in here a while ago, and I just got out of containment. It takes longer, depending on how old you are, I guess," the girl said, "Why are you guys in here? Mr. Fenton makes sense, being a ghost hunter, but you guys haven't done anything, have you?"

Based on Valerie's response, it was obvious, even for myself that the girl didn't know Phantom's little secret. It was also screaming that Sam and Tucker wanted it to stay that way. But, I wasn't going to let that happen.

Sam started the lie saying to Valerie, "We tried to steal-".

I interrupted her by saying, "They were Phantom's friends." If I would have seen their faces then, they would have had expressions of anger, sadness, and betrayal. Man, did Phantom have these two rapped so tight around his finger.

"You what!" Valerie exclaimed, "He's a ghost! Don't you guys know how dangerous that is! He-"

"Valerie stop," Sam scolded. The African American girl immediately stopped in her tracks. Sam then, from what I could faintly see, looked over to Tucker for help. Tucker then nodded, and whispered something under his breath that I could faintly hear. He whispered, "He told us that we should tell her if something." Sam then nodded back and took a deep breath, and I heard her say, "Valerie, some things are really complicated. This is really hard to word right. Umm… You see Phantom isn't just a ghost, he-he-"

"He's a halfa." Valerie interrupted in a loud whisper. Both Sam and Tucker exhaled loudly in unison. "I'm right aren't I? But, then who is his human half? Unless-you don't mean…"

"Yes, Valerie, Danny." Tucker said in a small voice.

"But how-?" Valerie asked; it was clear that it was taking her a while to accept the truth.

Sam began to explain, "At about the beginning of freshman year, Danny, Tucker, and I went over to Danny's to hang out. We were about to go upstairs to Danny's room, when his parents called us down to the lab. We went down there to find an invention that Danny said that they had been working on for about a year. It was a Ghost Portal. They were about to test it, and they wanted us to see it. So, Danny's parents tested the portal, but it didn't work. I think they said that they were going to the store to get more parts. We all felt really bad for them. We all thought it would have been cool to have worked. So, Tucker and I persuaded Danny to go in." She began to snivel, something I don't think that girl would have ever have done. Ever. But, she continued, "He went in and-and…" It sounded like she was tearing up. I think that the goth was actually crying. She then, from what I could see, looked up to Tucker.

Tucker apparently understood and took over saying, "Danny walked into the portal. He tripped on some of the wires inside. He-he," now Tucker, from what I could see, was starting to trip up as if remembering something horrible, which he was-the death of my son and his best friend, but the boy continued saying, "He, from what he had told us, pressed some button inside the portal, and it turned on. He screamed. But, not just any scream, it was- there aren't words to describe it," the paused and sniveled, if I saw his face, he would probably be crying, "We only saw his silhouette in the bright green light of the portal. We thought he was dead. And in some ways, he was. But not completely. He was a halfa. He came out looking like Phantom. He was unconscious. We tried to help him, but he kept phasing through our grip. So, we stayed by him until he woke up. And once he did, he insisted he was fine. But he still looked like a ghost."

The techno-geek then looked over at the goth who looked like she was still depressed, but she could take over for the crying boy. She finished, "Danny didn't know what happened until he looked in a mirror. Once he did, he was extremely freaked out. We didn't know what we should do. But, after about fifteen minutes of thinking he was dead, he changed back into Danny Fenton. Of course, the next several months, Danny spent getting control of his powers. Once he got pretty good control, Danny began hunting ghosts. Valerie, the reason that ghost dog kept messing things up in your life, was because every time Danny stuck him back in the Ghost Zone, he would just dig himself out again. Eventually, Danny found the squeaky toy that the dog, Cujo, was looking for. From then on, Cujo has stayed in the Ghost Zone."

There was an awkward silence, and while Sam and Tucker **(they were in the same cell)** comforted each other, and sniveled a bit, I had time to think. There explanation made a lot of sense, but why would they still care for a half ghost? I mean, if they knew why would they want to hang around him. He would have been a hostile being, right? Or… No! That's impossible. He can't be good. Phantom probably also wants revenge on Maddie and I for making the portal and causing him all that pain. Right? But then why didn't he do it before. He could have done in any day or night if we were not prepared. And that means it is all our fault for the fate of our son, all MY fault. He was a halfa all because of me. I felt a stab of guilt hit my heavy heart. I killed my own son. Or did I? If what they said was true about Phantom really being Fenton, then maybe… No! It is impossible! Phantom is evil! Evil! Evil! Evil! Right?

My thought process was then interrupted by Valerie saying, "So, all that time, it was Danny? I guess it makes sense. Danielle certainly makes more sense now."

I then interrupted the girl saying, "Danielle?" What kind of sick thing was this?

All three teens looked at each other and then Tucker said, "Vlad wanted Danny to be his son and resent you. But, when Danny would never do either of the two, Vlad got even screwier. He decided to make a clone of Danny. He wasn't very successful, and he ended up with a clone Danny, but it was a she. This girl, Danielle, or Dani, with an i as she prefers, started out serving Vlad, but eventually, she rebelled and Danny helped to stabilize her so she wouldn't melt into nothing. She is a halfa. She and Danny call each other cousins. But she is kind of like a little sister to Danny. She is kind of a nomad. She comes to visit us every now and then."

I looked at the three teens through the dark with disbelief. As if this nightmare couldn't get any weirder, I am now informed that there is a clone of Phantom. But, before I could question this any further, I was interrupted by Valerie. She said, "So you guys have been keeping this secret for a while. I take it you guys know about me, then. Right?"

Sam answered saying, "Yeah, sorry Valerie." What did they know? I think that I have the right to know what's going on. Oh, she better not be a halfa, too.

So, wanting an explanation, I asked, without much thought, "Huh?"

From what I could see through the darkness, it appeared that both Sam and Tucker looked at Valerie. I heard Valerie faintly sigh and say, "I am the Red Huntress. That is why I was taken. I was trying to capture Vlad. I guess I was being pretty stupid now that I think about it."

I was shocked. All I could say was, "Well that explains a lot."

There was then a short pause. I then tried to process the new information. Okay, if Valerie was a ghost hunter, then why didn't she hate Phantom? It seemed like after she found out the truth, everything in her mind just fell into place. But, why? I was even starting to second guess Phantom. Nevertheless, I knew that I was right that he was evil and that I could not give in to thinking that he was good. Right? These are the theories that haunt me…

Finally the silence was broken by Sam saying, "Umm, Valerie, you're not umm-"

"I'm not mad at Danny. It is kind of shocking-no, I take that back, it is extremely shocking. And, I wish he would have told me, but I can see why not. It also explains a lot of things. Knowing is also kind of funny, too. I can't believe I was trying to protect him from himself." Valerie chuckled, "Anyways, how did you guys get taken?"

I decided to answer first saying, "He got into our house. Shortly after we got home from Vlad phasing through the asteroid. He took Maddie and me. He left Jazz on the street. I know he captured Phantom, too."

"But he's your son. And his name is Danny." Valerie corrected me, followed by nods from both Sam and Tucker. I then let out a Humph. They all just sighed. I could not see how they thought he was good. Especially Valerie.

"How about you guys?" Valerie asked Sam and Tucker.

"He sent a bunch of guards to my house and took me and my family by surprise, and left my family to ponder on why." Tucker said.

"Ditto." Sam said.

After another long pause, we all heard a long creek from the door. We all turned to see what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! But, I won't know how you liked it unless you review!<strong>

**Just so you know, Jazz will be next! **

**This issue's trivia question is: In which Danny Phantom episode is Klemper introduced? Whoever answers correctly gets their name posted in the next chapter!**

**Also, I wouldn't mind if you would check out my new story: A Hopeless Cause. The whole summary is in the first chapter and on my profile.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Jazz's Nightmare

**Hey people long time no read. Get it, cause your reading this... **

**RandomSharkAttack: Wow. That was lame.**

**Pheek: Oh, shut up! I do my best!**

**Anyways, I'm sorry this took so long. You wouldn't believe how bussy I am lately. And my dad keeps pulling me outside to** **work ofn our farm every day with good weather. Which of course just happens to be the weekends a.k.a the only time I have for fanfiction! You wouldn't believe the weather around here! One day it's a comfortable, 50 degrees ferenhiet (that's warm this time of year where I live) and sunny, the next day it's below zero and snowing, and then it's the next day it's 40 degrees ferenhiet and raining! It's so frustrating! Then my brother broke his foot, and let's just say, my life is kind of in a jumble right now.**

**Whoa, I kind of blanked out there for a second. Like usual, I want to throw out a big thanks to me editorial muse RandomSharkAttack! I also want to throw out a big thanks to all who review/favorited/followed!**

**And the answer to the trivia question in which episode was Klemper introduced was Fanning the Flames! It is also the first episode with Ember. Klemper is seen for the first time in the begining when the trio is in the Ghost Zone, and Danny is wrestling with him. He is also at the end of the episode, annoing Ember. And the winners are:**

**aslan333**

**Chad's Shortstack**

**VampireFruitloopsRule**

**Phantom Lightning**

**Tippi**

**a-new-halfa**

**SailorSea**

**Chaos Cytoplasm**

**MintLat**

**Epicoolawesome**

**obsessivereader95**

**Disclaimer****: I am going to put this plain and simple so that all you people who some how haven't gotten the message from the first five chapters, and all my other stories, I, Pheek, do not own Danny Phantom. If for some reason that wasn't clear enough for you, please feel free to PM me so I can clear things up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Jazz's Nightmare<strong>

**Jazz's POV**

As I sat up, I held my head. I had a horrible head ache. I couldn't really recall what had happened. The first few things I noticed were the facts that 1, I was laying on our kitchen floor, 2, my head hurt like crazy, and 3, our house was a mess. I tried to stand up, but I immediately felt dizzy, and fell back to the ground. After sitting there for a while, I began to remember what happened. Vlad attacked us. He took Mom, Dad, and Danny. Oh my gosh, Danny! His secret! My parents!

These thoughts and more sent me into tears. I had to find them. I decided to try to stand up again. This time I was able to with success. I then took a deep breath, and began to walk to the door. I had to find someone to help me. When I got to the door, I opened it and walked out.

The town was a mess. It looked like a F5 had just gone through. Buildings were broken, falling down, and burning. There wasn't a soul in sight. It was horrible. I slowly walked on what was left of the sidewalk. I had to find someone. Anyone. Even Paulina would be helpful right now. As I walked, I tried not to think of the possibility that everyone was dead.

Then, as I was walking past a house, without warning, a large figure grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into an abandoned home. Before I could even scream, a hand was put over my mouth and I heard someone say, "Shh. Jazz, it's me. It's Dash."

Now, normally if I would have heard this I would have gagged, but now, I felt like jumping for joy. He took his hand off my mouth and I said in a whisper, "Thank God! I thought I was alone! Is anyone else here?"

"Yeah, umm…there's Paulina, Kwan, umm…" he began to say, I could clearly tell he was trying to think, "Star, Mr. Lancer…and that's it."

Once he finished, he just stood there and stared at me like I knew everything was going on. "So, where are they?" I asked.

"Oh, right, there in the back, com'on." he said.

I just exhaled and followed him though a few doors and into the back of the house. Once there, I saw the four that Dash mentioned. They all looked up at me with scared eyes. Star and Paulina were both sitting on a couch in the corner of the room. Mr. Lancer was sitting on a recliner, and Kwan was on what looked like a fold up chair. Dash walked over to the back wall and got two more chairs. He set one up for me and one for himself.

I sat down gingerly and then looked at the five other people staring at me with scared eyes. I decided I should get some information on what has been happening lately. "So, how did you guys all find each other?" I inquired.

There was an awkward silence for a little while, but then Dash answered, "Paulina, Star, and Kwan were all over at my house when it all started. We kind of stuck together. A couple days after of it, we found Mr. Lancer. We then all kind of clung on together in this house."

"A couple days after what?" I asked.

They all looked at each other and then at me as if I should know all of this. But after a long silence, Mr. Lancer answered, "Plasmius came through and raided the town the morning after he went up to space. He had about a hundred or so ghost with him. If you were lucky enough, you could hide and go unnoticed, but, if the street didn't tell the whole story, not many people were that lucky."

"As far as we know, we are the only ones left in this town," Paulina said.

What they said got me to thinking. Vlad must have gone through the town right after he attacked my family and me. That would explain why I don't remember it. But where would Vlad have gotten all of the ghosts? He must have gone back to his castle or something first. There, he probably dropped of my parents and Danny. After that he must have gotten together some ghosts. But how would he have done that in only a few hours? Right, Danny has told me a few times that Skulker was like a minion to Vlad. Danny also said that the Fright Knight and Vlad had made a few deals over the past. So that meant that when Vlad was up in space, Skulker and the Fright Knight were getting together some ghosts. I know it is a lot of assuming, but it all makes sense. I wonder-I wasn't able to finish my thought process do to some selfish remarks.

"I'll never get to go to the mall again!" Paulina cried.

"High school was supposed to be the best years of my life, and now they're ruined!" Dash wined.

"I didn't even get my drivers license yet!" Kwan sniveled.

"We're doomed!" Star exclaimed.

"The Great Gatsby people! Were not doomed! We-" Mr. Lancer said, trying to calm the teens down, but he was interrupted by Dash saying:

"If only Phantom were here!" This silenced the whole group. I knew where Danny was, well not exactly where, but I knew he was being kept by Vlad, along with my parents and who knows who else. I was then trying to think what Danny would want me to do here. Would he want me to tell his secret, of would he want me to make up an excuse?

Dash then continued saying, "Phantom has protected us from ghosts like forever, but when we need him the most he just disappears! What kind of hero is that? And to think, I looked up to him! Geez! What a coward! I-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at Dash. Everybody looked at me. I was mad now. This kid given my brother enough dirt over the ages, and I also kept myself from doing anything so that I wouldn't embarrass Danny. But now, I had no Danny to embarrass. I was pissed, and this kid wasn't going to get away with it this time. I might regret this later, but I didn't care.

So, this is what I said, more liked screamed at the jock, "You have no idea what that kid goes through! He has more courage and strength then you could ever even hope to have! You jerk! He has worked his hardest at protecting this town since he learned to control his powers! And while doing this, he had to deal with bullies like you! All he wanted to do was help, and the people he was trying to help bullied him to no end! But, guess what, he still helped you! How can you even say that he is hiding! Vlad took him! Vlad wants him as his son and my mother as his queen! Don't you get it Dash! That kid's life is more stressful then you could ever even imagine!"

After finishing my rant, I realized that I was standing up and glaring knives at Dash. My breathing was heavy. I glared at him for about another minute, and then I took a deep breathe and sat down. There was a long pause in which Dash looked close to tears and everybody else was giving me a befuddled look. Finally, Mr. Lancer broke the silence by saying, "Ms. Fenton, how do you know all this?"

"Great," I thought, "How am I going to get myself out of this one?" One part of my mind said to tell the truth and the other said to make up a lie. But I knew I had to tell the truth. It was the only good option. If I was going to try to help Danny, I was going to need help. But, Danny would not want me to tell these buffoons his secret. So, I sighed, and figured I owed them an explanation, even if it was a partial lie. I said, "He's a good friend of mine."

Everybody looked at me with huge eyes. And as if the two jocks couldn't get any stupider, Kwan said, "How are you friends with Phantom?"

Dash scoffed and then said, "How have we ever bullied him?"

I just shook my head at them and replied, "To answer Kwan's question, he saved my life a few times. Then, we kind if got to talking a few times, and I helped him now and then with mental issues. Plus, I sometimes help him when he gets wounded. And to answer Dash's question, if you remember, when he first came around, everybody hated and feared him. And even now, there are still people that hate him, despite all the good he has done. When I said bullied, I was kind of metaphorically speaking."

Dash looked at me with a look of pure bafflement. I just let out a small laugh. He then said, "So, when did you first meet each other?"

I grunted at him. But, I still answered him saying, "Do you guys remember Ms. Spectra?" everybody nodded, "Well, as it turned out she was a ghost. And even though she was supposed to 'pump up the pep'; she was actually making people more miserable. Then, when I was giving my speech, she almost vaporized me with the supposed 'Spirit Sparklers'. Phantom saved me. We became pretty good friends after that."

Again, there was a long silence. Which Paulina broke by saying, "So, are you and Phantom dating then, or is he still open?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, which granted me a few strange looks. But, I still answered by replying through my giggles, "No. Never. We're just friends."

After Paulina's sigh of relief, there was, for a brief period of time, an awkward silence as everybody was just trying to process the information. I could tell some things were confusing, I mean, they did just find out that the ghost hunter's daughter was friends with a ghost. Just think how they would act if they knew that the son of the ghost hunters was Phantom!

Dash, obviously trying to change the subject, decided to ask, "So, what happened before I found you?" After saying this, everybody looked at me curiously. I made the decision to answer.

So I started to explain, of course part of this was a lie, "I think it was yesterday, I don't even know the date anymore. Anyways, my mom, brother, and I were waiting for my dad to come home. But it was taking longer than we thought it would, and we were getting worried. Eventually my dad came home." I had to stop here and think about how to word this next part. But, soon I continued saying, "As we were all hugging, Phantom flew in. He was trying to warn us of something. But my parents wouldn't let him, and had him at gun point. Then, Vlad flew in and made us a proposition. He wanted my mom to be his queen and Phantom to be his son. Of course, they both turned him down flat. Vlad was furious and attacked. Phantom tried to save us and ended up knocking Vlad out.

"Again, Phantom tried to knock sense into them. I was about to step in and help, but Phantom turned me down flat when my parents weren't looking. Little did we know, but while we were feuding, Vlad woke up and eaves dropped. Again not to my knowledge, it turned out that Danny also knew Phantom." After this line I had to keep in a small giggle. I quickly continued and said, "Danny again tried to knock sense into my parents. Vlad seeing our feuding, came up from behind Phantom, and sucked him into a Plasmius Thermos- it's a spin off the Fenton Thermos-a device used to capture ghosts. He then captured my parents. Then, Danny tried to attack Vlad and Vlad seeing his spirit, captured Danny, too. And since Vlad didn't know that I, too, knew Phantom, he simply knocked me out and left me for dead."

There was another long silence. Again, everybody was taking in the information. Mr. Lancer seemed to be confused about something, and he asked, "Why does Plasmius have such a strong interest in Ms. Fenton? And I get now why he took young Daniel, and Phantom, but why he is after your parents is still baffling."

"Well, you see, apparently my parents and Vlad went to school together. They all were working on trying to make a working ghost portal. And when they tested it, my dad wasn't paying any attention to anyone, and Vlad got zapped in the face by ectoplasm, thus turning him into Vlad Plasmius. After the accident Vlad was put into the hospital with a severe case ecto-achne. While in the hospital, Maddie and Jack hooked up and eventually got married. Vlad was furious. He blamed Jack for the accident that gave him his powers and for stealing Maddie, being that he had a large crush on her. Does that answer your question?"

Mr. Lancer nodded. I could tell that were all being extremely overwhelmed by this. Dash looked like he was about to burst from pure confusion, so he asked, "Fenton doesn't even have the courage to beat me up, let alone fight a ghost. So how could he do that?"

I just shook my head at him, and answered, "There is more to my little brother than you will ever understand, Dash."

And then, if Paulina couldn't get anymore self centered said, "So do you think the ghost boy will go out with me? He must like me, everybody does, right? So, would he?"

I looked at her in disbelief for a second and then I said, "Paulina, you really need to get your head out of the clouds. Let me put this plain and simple for you. He. Doesn't. Like. You. Plain and simple. So, no." After my little explanation, she gave me a disgusted look and mumbled something like, "I'd see what he said." Man, she could be such a little snot sometimes.

Then Kwan and Star said something that I would have never expected from them. Kwan began their little though bubble by saying, "We have to help them. We should rescue Phantom, Fenton, and your parents."

"Yeah," Star continued, "They are in trouble, and whenever Phantom saw that we were in trouble, he always saved us, and now I think it is our time to help him. Plus your parents have done the same thing. And Fenton, did try to save Phantom"

"I know we have all been mean to Phantom and Fenton in the past, but I think now it is time to redeem ourselves. And we are all guilty of making fun of your parents," Kwan finished. By the end of their little speech, all heads were turned their way. I couldn't believe what I heard from them. It was completely out of character! They obviously had more of a brain then I ever gave them credit for.

Mr. Lancer was the first to agree by saying and nodding, "I think you two are right. It is time we help them out."

I nodded and said, "Yeah."

We all then turned our heads to Paulina and Dash. Dash was the first to answer saying, "After the tons of times that they, even Fenton, have saved me either my life, or from punishment, the least I could do was help."

Then, everybody was staring at Paulina who said, "Okay, maybe if we save Phantom, he will love me." When she said this, I made sure to add 'slap Paulina across the face' to my bucket list.

After brushing off the last part of Paulina's agreement, I just smiled. "Well, if we are going to them, we are going to have to make a plan. The quicker the better. So, let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, if you could review, it would really help me out a ton. I love all of your reviews, even if they are only one word. I makes me feel so good! So, please reivew.<strong>

**And this issues trivia question is: How many girls are at Casper High? Believe it or not, they do say it in the episodes. If you answer correctly, well, you know what happens.**

**I don't know when I will have the next chapter out, but it should be out by the end of the first week of September.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Breakfast with a Fruit Loop

**Hey people! It's Pheek! Long time no see. Yeah. I'm sorry I'm so late, I'd said I'd have this in the first week of December. Wow, look Christmas past. Merry Christmas! Nice weather we're having-no snow on the ground. The grass is still green where I live. We actually saw somebody cutting their grass. Yeah. Um, I'm really sorry I didn't have this up earlier. Let's just get on with the trivia! **

**There are 279 girls at Casper High. We know this because in**_** Shades of Gray**_** Danny exclaims, "Two hundred and seventy-nine girls in this school and he has to have a grudge on the one with the grudge and the weapons." I might have the quote kind of mixed up, so don't hold me to it. But, the number is right. And the people who got that were:**

**VampireFruitloopsRule**

**Epicoolawesome**

**SailorSea**

**Pinklife**

** I just want to apologize for the last chapter. I know that it was kind of boring and I want to thank those who told me that. I will try to plug in more action from now on. I hope this chapter does that. It's a MaddiexDanny chapter. **

** Another couple of announcements, I have gotten a FictionPress account! I am writing a novel and will be posting the first chapter soon. My pen name is the same as it is on fanfiction, so if you could possibly check that out and keep me under your watch. **

** I have also started to more fanfics:**

**An Accidental Accident****: This is basically my take on how Danny got his powers.**

**Ghost Bug****: Jack invented an invention that tracks ghosts. Could he finally catch the ghost boy now that he has an almost undetectable tracking device? *adopted from Blue Wolf Moon***

**If you could check these out and give them a try that'd be great. Boy, I am needy aren't I! **

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Breakfast with a Fruit Loop <strong>

**Maddie's POV **

As we walked down the hallway to the dining room or wherever we were going, all I could think about was how Phantom would have control over my son forever. And worst of all was that I knew that my Danny was in there. It was all that specter's fault. He only cared about me because he was held down by my son's emotions. Right?

Or is it because Phantom is my Danny. But that's impossible. Right? I mean he protected my family when Vlad attacked us. And if we have known of Phantom's existence for almost two years now and when I thought I had my son, he changed, but he was still Danny. I mean we really haven't done anything with halfas, just ghosts. But then what about Vlad? Was he was always just like that? Or…

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the metallic ghost holding me saying, "We're here, and I suggest you don't try anything, because if you act up, we have ways of getting you to do what we want." He then turned to Phantom and pushed him up by me. He then shoved us through the large doors that were in front of us. He kept his hand on Phantom and my shoulder as we made our way to a table. I saw Vlad in 'human form', if you will, sitting on one side of the table. The large ghost pushed me into a chair and did the same to a reluctant Phantom. The whole time, Phantom was giving him the death glare.

"Oh come on Skulker, you don't have to be so ruff on them. Now, be on your way, you will find your payment at the front public lobby with the Ghost Writer. Now go. Leave me and my new family to our peace," Vlad said. With that the ghost, I now know as Skulker, bowed and walked out.

There was a moment of silence that gave me the chance to examine the elder halfa. He was extremely pale, like Dan-Phantom. His hair was of a snow white, it looked to be something that didn't happen with age. It must have to do with the fact that he was blasted in the face instead of the whole body like Phantom. He still had deep blue eyes like he did in college. He also seemed to be giving Phantom the death glare which Phantom took and sent Vlad his own.

Vlad then said in an innocent and almost loving voice, "I know that we have all been through a lot of bad things together, but I would like to put that all in the past and start anew. So, what do you say?"

I was about to scream in objection when Phantom said something that surprised me. He said, "I told you once and I'll tell you again, I will never—NEVER put would you did to me and my family in the past! Ever!"

Vlad looked at him and said in a calm voice to Daniel, "Now look here Daniel, do you really think they love you anymore, now that they truly know what you are?"

"I don't care!" Phantom hollered, "They may not accept me, but if you think that I will ever turn my back on the people I still love, then you are more of a fruit loop than I thought you were!" At the end of this Phantom's eyes were a bright shade of green.

Now it seemed that if that speech had angered Vlad- or I should say Plasmius, now his eyes were a vibrant shade of red. But his stare looked scarier than Phantom's; because his eyes had no pupils and just the look of them made you want to cry. They made the man that they were plastered on look like he had no soul. It made him have a hollow and cold look to him. It was creepy. "I am not a fruit loop! You need to get this in your head boy that you don't have a choice but to give in. That's your only option. Because I have ways of making you obey me-believe me there." His eyes then went back to normal despite the fact that Phantom still looked like he wanted to beat Plasmius up. Plasmius then looked at me and cooed, "My dear Maddie, you must love me, for I have treated you extremely well. I will always be there for you, unlike your old oaf of a husband J-"

Now I was mad, he had just insulted my husband to my face. And that was enough to get any married woman angry. It seemed even that Phantom was also angered more by this because his eyes were now an even brighter shade of green. "Now you get this in your head right now Plasmius, I will never give into you and I will never forget what you did to Jack and my family. Never," I replied in an angered tone.

The elder halfa almost looked saddened by that comment. He said, "Oh my dear Maddie, you must realize that everything I did was so that I could have you to for myself. You will thank me one day. And please, call me Vlad, my subjects call me Plasmius. And if you don't give in, I have ways of getting you to give in."

By now, my blood was boiling and it looked like Phantom was about to jump out of his seat and ring Plasmius by the neck. But what was holding him back? He then said something that blew me away for about the tenth time today. He said, "Don't you dare even touch her."

I thought it was impossible, but his eyes seemed to get even brighter at this point. Plasmius simply looked at the boy and said, "Oh believe me my dear boy, I have other ways, believe me. And I suggest you keep that little temper of yours under control, otherwise your mother might get hurt in the process, and you wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Phantom's eyes immediately went back to baby blue as the man was talking. His eyes made him look so old, so knowing, those were eyes that a ghost or human or halfa of his age shouldn't ever have to have. They seemed to spell out worry. Sing compassion. And scream love. Those were eyes that have seen things that no one should ever have to see. But they were also strong. They made you feel so safe and comforted. They gave you hope. There was another thing that I saw in those baby blue eyes: innocence. Just a sprinkle of innocence. They seemed to be like a little kid opening their Christmas presents, or a baby laughing. Really behind those strong eyes was a kid. A kid who was put through more than he was ready for. A kid. That's all he really was.

After getting such a revelation from a pair of eyes, another thing in my mind clicked into place. The reason he wasn't acting on his compulsion to hurt Vlad, he didn't want me to get hurt. Wait. He didn't want me to get hurt? That doesn't make any sense! Or does it? No. His eyes... No! He is a ghost, and all ghosts are evil. But what if he really still is my Danny? No. Phantom took over my Danny and he is just stuck to my son's emotions. Right?

My thoughts were interrupted when we were brought our breakfast. Again, it was the ghost that I had met earlier in the day, Dora. Although, this time she was followed by three ghosts all with the same green skin and midevil-ish look accept they were in pink dresses. The three were carrying trays of food and Dora looked to have a small slip of paper in hand. "I'm sorry Sire," Dora said, "I was caught up in-"

"I don't care to hear your excuses, Dora," Vlad said, "I told you to be here five minutes ago with breakfast and you weren't. I have long since lost my appetite. Feed the prince and queen. Give me today's schedule. I will be off to my private study." With that he ripped the paper out of her hands and stormed out of the room. Dora and the others left quickly after that. But we weren't left alone because the ghost I now knew as Skulker and a few other guards came in and kept watch over us as we ate.

Nobody talked while we were eating. I occasionally caught Phantom looking at me, but he quickly looked away as soon as he saw that I noticed. He really was a strange ghost-err-halfa. Once we were done, Skulker escorted us back to our room. Of course, on our walk back there was an ongoing argument between Phantom and Skulker. I could tell that they obviously hated each other. And I knew for a fact that if Phantom wanted to beat Skulker up, he would, but he wouldn't because he didn't want me to get hurt. Why he still cared about me still eluded me. Was my family his obsession? Or was it like he said that halfas really didn't have obsessions.

Once Skulker threw us in our room, I knew for a fact that there was going to be an awkward silence. We both strode in the front hall for a while and stared at each other. I honestly didn't know what I should do. But apparently Phantom had an idea, because he said, "I know that you don't like me, but can I at least try to explain myself to you."

Now normally if a ghost would have said something like this to me, I would have blown them off and gone all trigger happy, but it was probably the way he said it that made want to get his side of the story. He may have been trying to pull something over me. Heck, he probably was, but like I thought, the way he said it made me want to listen. So I replied, "Sure, Phantom, let's go sit down." With that we both walked into our living room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! I really love MaddiexDanny bonding, so writing this portion is kind of my favorite part of this whole fic. As for the whole thing about the eyes, I kind of believe that eyes can tell a lot about a person. This is just based off of what I have noticed in my life. <strong>

**And this chapter's trivia question is… **

** In the episode "Call of the Wild", who is the first kid to be taken by 'the monster'?**

**I need a name, not a description.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**~Pheek out**


	8. Chapter 8:Explanations and Complications

**Hey people! This would have been out weeks ago, but I was having trouble with the plot line that I have set out for it. So, here it is, the chapter you have all been waiting for.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed/favorited/followed. You guys are awesome.**

**Umm, could my beta reader please PM me? Thanks! I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to have replied to me. I just know that if I didn't get this posted soon, I wouldn't get time to for ages. Sorry...**

**The answer, or I should say answers was either Lester or Nathan. In the earlier chapters, he is called Nathan, and then it switches to Lester in Call of the Wild. But, either would work. And, the winners are...**

**Hellbreaker**

**Skye of the Night**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**

**SailorSea**

**Pinklife**

**MintLatFenton**

**AlwaysLaughing**

**Kirgysamful**

**Phantom Lightning**

**Great job to all who got it right! There will be another trivia question at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If, for some reason, you haven't gotten the idea from the last seven chapters, then I have two things to tell you:**

**1. I, Pheek, do not own Danny Phantom.**

**2. You need mental help...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Explanations and Complications<strong>

** Maddie's POV**

Phantom and I just stared at each other for a while after sitting down on the couch. He looked kind of nervous. I don't blame him either. Heck, I was pretty nervous myself. Then, he looked up at me with those giant blue eyes of his, and I began to doubt myself. He just didn't look evil right now. He looked like a little kid. My little kid. But, despite the fact that I wanted to give him a huge hug do to the uncanny similarities to my son, I had to keep reminding myself that he was a halfa. He wasn't my son anymore, he's a ghost.

He then said, "So, umm, where do I start, what do you want me to explain?"

"How about you start with your-your -," I began to say, but as much as I knew it was true, I didn't want to admit that he was dead. True, he wasn't my son anymore, but like I said before, it is incredibly hard to admit that he was my son. Even though I know that for a fact that he is not my son, he stole my son from me. Or did he… No. Don't doubt yourself Maddie. He, no IT, is a ghost, and IT stole my son from me.

"Umm, when this happened?" he asked referring to himself with his hands, and I simply nodded. Apparently, he didn't like to think of himself as dead either. "It was the beginning of freshman year, and I had invited Sam and Tucker over after school. You and Dad- (he gulped) Ja-Jack had built the ghost portal. When it didn't work, Sam, Tucker, and I snuck back downstairs to take a closer look at it. One bet and a little encouragement later found me in the ghost portal. And, due to my clumsiness, my foot got twisted in some wires and I fell. On my way to the floor, my hand must have brushed up against some sort of button or something and it turned on. A few minutes later, when I fell out of the portal and I looked like Phantom. My friends and I were trying to figure out what we could do, thinking that I was, well, you know. But eventually I switched back to normal, and, being teenagers, tried to think of it as nothing, at least until weird stuff started to happen like falling through floors and randomly turning invisible. Eventually, with the help of my friends, I was able to gain control. So, that, as a summary, was what happened."

My mouth literally dropped after hearing his story. It is my and Jack's fault that our son is-is gone. My son, who I thought had been at my side for sixteen years now, had been gone for two years now, and Phantom had replaced him. Or was I looking at this all wrong? I mean, sure, the timelines match up in when Danny started to have issues, but he still seemed like the same kid. Either Phantom was an extremely good actor or he is my Danny. My son…

I slipped out of my reverie to look at the kid again. He had that same uncertain look that I have seen on my Danny so many times. I couldn't believe that I was actually thinking this, and yesterday I would have thought of myself as crazy, but I think that the boy in front of me really is my Danny. But, the scientist in me pushed through the mothering thoughts and had me ask, "So, what really happened with the mayor? The Christmas presents? Or when you went stealing a while ago? I'm sure that you have some sort of account on that, right?"

A small smile appeared on his face as he began to explain his side of the story on everything that happened. He seemed to be relieved that I was finally listening to him. And, as I listened, I began to realize that all of his stories made sense. I really then saw my son and his light careless persona break through his wall of seriousness he had put on. Once he finished, I looked straight into those sky blue eyes that seemed to scream that he was my son. My Danny. I then asked, "Are you still my Danny?"

Then, he looked straight into my violet eyes, and me into his deep blue ones, and he said, "Yes." With that, we both began to tear up a little as we embrassed each other. I held him so tight as I ran my hand through his raven black hair. I held him like if I let go, I would never see him again. And, to my surprise, he held me in the same manor. I could feel his strong arms around in such a loving hold that made me want to just never let go.

"I'm so sorry Danny, for everything. I should have believed you. I was scared and didn't understand. I just hope that you can forgive me. I didn't know what to think. I-"

He stopped me in my tracks by backing up a little bit so that we still held on to each other, but were able to stare into each other's eyes. "You don't have to be sorry for anything, I should have told you guys long ago. If you'd have found out on better cercumstainces, and I was able to explain, there would have been no confusion. But, if it helps, I forgive you. And I'm so sorry for all the times-"

I cut him off this time by pulling him close to me and whispering in his ear, "You have nothing to be sorry for, and know that no matter what, I will always love you. Always. No matter what."

"I love you too mom." I never wanted that moment to end, but like all things, it had to, because we heard to door opening and someone holler:

"Daniel! Maddie! Where are you?"

**Jack's POV**

I heard the door slowly open and we all turned our heads to look down the alley at the door. To my surprise, the ghost I have come to know as Skulker and about ten police like ghosts I had only seen a few times came through. "I need the Goth girl and the ghost hunter," he demanded .

Before I even had time to process what he said, Sam spat, "Why?"

"Your king requested you. So, whether you like it or not, it's time for you to come with me," the ghost said. With that about half of the police ghosts went to Sam's cell and the other half began coming into my cell. Instinctively, I began to back up to the back of the cell. After hitting the wall, all the ghosts surrounded me, I tried to fight back. I threw a few punches, but it was no use, they kept hitting me with these electrified stick like things. It hurt like hell. Eventually, the pain was too much to handle, and I blacked out. The last thing I heard was Sam scream.

I woke up surrounded by green. We seemed to be in a bubble of some sort. Through the bottom, I could see the ground, only it seemed to be about a mile away. This sight made me back and hit the end of the bubble. I then saw Sam off to one side, and once she saw me, she said, "At least there is a good view."

A small smile escaped my lips, and then I asked, "Do you know where we are?"

"Not a clue. All I can tell from the surroundings is that we are floating really high, and we seem to be over a building of some sort in the human world. Like a castle. No doubt it's Vlad's," she said.

"Great," I said sarcastically, "It looks like we're never going to escape."

"Danny'll rescue us. We won't just give in to Vlad. He'll die before that happens," the girl said. It still boggled me that she still thought of Phantom as Danny. He was a master manipulator. But, before I was able to reply to this, a screen opened in the side of the bubble. After about three seconds, my old friend, but now biggest enemy-other than Phantom, came on the screen. It seemed to be a prerecorded message, because he wasn't looking at either of us. He said:

"Hello Samantha; Jack. You are probably wondering where you are. And, I guess I will tell you. You are in an ecto bubble of Skulker's creation, paid for by me, above my castle in the human world. You will serve as an example to the people. And, for your spouse and well, would have been future boyfriend (Sam gasped and turned red here) you will serve as reasons for them to give into me. You see, if they listen to me and do what I say, you will get food and warmth and various products to help you survive up there. Possibly even a video chat with you. If they don't behave properly, well, let's just say that that wouldn't turn out very well for you in the end. There is no chance at escape, so don't try anything. Well, I have a new wife and son to attend to, so ta-ta." With that, the mad man left. That left Sam and I to stare at each other for the rest of eternity. A long silent eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**The next trivia question is...**

**What does Danny call Cujo's toy in Shades of Grey? He says a line like, "Oh, does you want you ********, oh does you?"**

**Anyways, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Another Problem and An Unders

**Hey everybody. Sorry for the long wait, life's crazy you know?**

**Anyways, I want to throw out a big thanks to my beta reader MintLat Fenton! **

**I also want to throw out another big thanks to all who reveiwed/favorited/followed.**

**And the answer to the trivia question is... Squeakie or Squeaky!**

**The winners are...**

**Kirbysamful**

**DanPhantomsApprentice**

**Thuderrules**

**Skye of the Night**

**Phantom Lightning**

**FangirlStephie**

**Pinklife**

**Mira Casinova**

**starhedgehog1117**

**.GhostBoy**

**2288smile**

**Great job to all who got it right and good luck next time to all who didn't!**

* * *

><p><strong>I would also like to tell you about my 2 new stories:<strong>

**A New Ending**

**This is how I think Phantom Planet should end and how the show should continue. Eventual light DxS.**

**Sucked In**

****A new video game comes along that everybody, from jocks to geeks start to play. But when the fun ends, and people are physically pulled into the game, what will Danny and his friends do to save them? What can they do since they are in it too?****

* * *

><p><p>

**And just so you guys know, A Hopeless Cause will be updated soon. It has already been sent to the beta reader. **

* * *

><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I know, not very creative, oh well! XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Another Problem and a<strong>**n Understanding**

**Maddie's POV**

_"Daniel! Maddie! Where are you?"_

At hearing these words from an all too familiar voice, my son and I both ended our embrace. We shot up from the couch and did a double take between each other and the direction the voice came from. Danny then whispered to me, "I think that we should act like you still don't, err- accept me. It's our only defense at this point." I nodded to him, and we both walked toward the voice.

We crept forward, and found the person I dreaded having to meet again. Vlad. My son was the first to say anything, "What do you want, Plasmius?" His voice had a hint of venom on it, and I honestly didn't blame him for it.

"Ah," Vlad began, "I see that you are still angry at me. Why you won't just give in is beyond me." That thick head no good bast-

My in-mind rant was interrupt by my son, "Does kidnapping my family count? Or how bout giving away my secret? And you want me to be your son? Never. I already have a dad. Even it I'd die-err, completely die, and I still wouldn't give in!"

Vlad grumbled a bit and then said, "Keep in mind, my dear boy, that your 'old man' or your mother don't accept for you for what you really are!"

Danny's eyes flared their electric green. It was kind of scary how much power I now know my son possessed. I watched as his hand flared green. The next thing I knew, he was screaming in pain. He stopped charging the blast and mumbled, "What the?"

Vlad laughed a little and then said, "Did you really think I wouldn't have expected you to do that? As you probably already know, you are wearing one of Aragon's crowns. I slightly modified them to oh say, block out your powers! The most you can do now is the 'scary eyes'. Being in that state now, what do you say? If you take back your previous objections, I can give you your powers back. I know how it feels to be powerless, my dear boy, and it's not fun. So what do you say?"

Danny grumbled, his eyes going back to their human like blue. "Never, you Fruit Loop."

Plasmius looked like he might blow a gasket here, but instead took a deep breath and then said, "Very well. What about you, my beautiful Maddie? Are you willing to take up the life I am offering you? All you'd have to do is give in. What do you say?"

I answered him with a look of disgust and said with plenty of venom, "Never. I'm married you bastard!"

His eyes flared red here for a second and then went back to their soulless blue as he said angrily, "Hold your tongue, woman! I see that you two aren't willing to give in to me yet. So be it.

"I have tried to be patient and understanding with you, but I see that you won't just let go of your old lives. A pity, really. Thus, I am forced to do something to make you understand." With that, he turned on his heels and walked out into the hallway. "Guards!" he yelled.

At this point about ten guards entered the room and grabbed my son and I. We were dragged out of the room and down a few hallways, Plasmius leading us in the front. We were taken outside and into a small court yard.

Vlad then walked up in front of us, and said, "You see that green bubble up there?"

Danny and I both looked up and saw what he was talking about as he continued, "Up there is Jack and Samantha. If you behave and give into me, they will get whatever they need to survive, if you don't they will die. What do you have to say now?"

"I don't believe you," Danny replied, "I don't think they really are up there."

"Good point, Daniel, I shall prove it to you." With that, two black rings washed over Vlad and turned him into his ghost half. He then flew up in the air and to the bubble.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Mr. Fenton and I had been sitting up in that bubble for what seemed like hours. I finally decided to strike up a conversation with him by asking, "What makes you think Danny is so evil?"

He gave me a glance and replied, "It is a theoretical law that all ghosts are evil. That being said, Phantom is half ghost, and like Vlad, he is evil."

"But, Vlad is running on obsession, Danny isn't. He's proven that. Danny's been a halfa since that beginning of Freshman year, and has he ever done anything really evil?"

I saw the man contemplating this for a second. "He has. Maybe not in his human form, but in his ghost form, yes. He has shot at us, kidnapped the mayor, stolen things, done property damage and other incidents I can't remember. Maddie would if you asked her."

"But, the times he's shot at you, he thought you were being overshadowed or were in aimed away in self defense. The mayor was being overshadowed that day by a ghost named Walker, who was trying to give Danny a bad name. And he only stole things when he was being mind controlled or stuck in a poem." He gave me a befuddled look when I said this, "Long story. Anyways, anytime he did something malevolent, he was either being controlled or it was by accident. Don't you get it, he's not evil!" I found myself raising my hands in emphasis here. I quickly put them down and looked at him expectantly.

The man was quiet for a second, and then said, "But that doesn't change anything. He is still a ghost, and all ghosts are evil. They are obsessive and manipulative. Half ghost or not, just look at Vlad."

Ever since I had met Mr. Fenton in the dungeons, had seen he had changed. Many people thought of him as stupid and bumbling, but I now saw him in a new light. Over the past few days all of his beliefs have been shaken up and now he was clinging on to the few facts that he could still prove, one being that all ghosts are evil. The man was kind and strong, but at the end of the day, he was still a man of science.

But I also knew that Mr. Fenton loved his family above all else. I knew that deep down, once he got over the shock of being taken out of his normal life, he would learn to understand. He would love Danny again, and even though he denies it, I know that he loves Danny right now. He always has and always will. He just needs to embrace that love like he always has.

"But, Mr. Fenton, how can Danny be evil? He's kind and helpful, and I know that you know that. How could you not? You've lived with him for sixteen years! I know his behavior slightly changed after the accident, but you have to know that he was and is the same Danny. He is still your son."

He was quiet for a second, and then I saw his moment of enlightenment. He then stuttered out, "I... Sam, you have to understand that this has all been very weird for me. Ever since I started to take an interest in ghosts, two things have always been clear to me. 1, that all ghosts are evil. And 2, humans can't have ghost powers. If you said other than these two facts, you were the laughing stock of the ghost community. It's all so fresh in my mind right now. But, I guess you are right." I think a tear formed in his eye here, but he quickly wiped it away. "I judged the situation before I got all the information, and my conclusion was wrong. I can't believe I treated my son like...like... a ghost. But he's not, is he?"

"Not fully," I answered.

"Right, he's a halfa. I can't believe I said all that to him. He must hate me. I was just confused, I didn't understand. I-I..."

In all my years of being Danny's friend, I don't think I've ever seen Mr. Fenton quite like this. He is usually always perky or concentrating on something so hard that he doesn't even acknowledge us. This was a side of Mr. Fenton that I have never seen before. "I don't think Danny would ever hate you, Mr. Fenton. I-" I was interrupted by a figure slowly coming up the side of the side of the bubble.

Mr. Fenton and I both braced ourselves as the bubble began to move. I tried to see who or what was pushing us, but do to the haze the bubble had it made seeing the outside world clearly impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>Maddie's POV<strong>

The large green bubble slowly came out of the sky as Plasmius pushed it down. After a few seconds it was floating a few feet of the ground and in front of us. I could clearly see both Sam and Jack inside of the bubble. But they obviously didn't see me, because they were staring in the other direction with perplexed looks on their faces.

Danny and I both yelled their names, but we got no response. "It's no use," Vlad said, "They can't hear you and they can barely see you. You now have your proof. Now, what do you say?"

I looked down in defeat, there was no way we could possibly get out of this one. I stole a look at Danny who had a sad look in his eyes, but obviously was still trying to find a way out of this. Vlad must have read his mind and said, "Remember, Little Badger, you are powerless. It's no use. You have lost."

"So, if we obey you, they get to live?" Danny asked, his voice was strong. He might have been sixteen, but he was strong. I have also come to realize that he had a very large hero's complex. But, even though he was strong, he was still a child, and those words had a child like side to them. And in those simple words, I could hear both the hero side of him and the child side.

Vlad smiled, and said, "Yes, my dear boy, yes."

It was then that Danny nodded in defeat and looked down at the ground. I knew for a fact that he had not given up, and that he was going to do anything he could to get out of this situation, but I also knew that he loved both people in that bubble. Whether he realized that about Sam yet or not. He wasn't going to try anything that could possibly endanger two people he cares about.

With that thought, we were silently led back to our room. I wanted so badly to console the boy, but like he said, me hating him was our only defense against Vlad, and at this point, I hated our only defense.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? I won't know unless you review! <strong>

**I know that this chapter was kind of OOC, but it had to be. I need Jack to give in and Danny won't give up, trust me, I know.**

**NoneOfYourBusiness (my name and muse): Of course you know, it's your story!**

**PHEEK: Shut up. Anyways, kind of short, sorry, but I thought you guys diserved something soon since I haven't updated since 2/22/12. That's pretty sad. **

****NoneOfYourBusiness**: Yes, yes it is.**

**PHEEK: *clears*throat* I will kill you muse.**

****NoneOfYourBusiness**: If you did that, you wouldn't have any muse and that would mean no more story ideas. **

**PHEEK: That's debatable. **

**Anyways, before I was so rudly interupted *glares*at*.HERE*. The next trivia question is...**

**Who says, "That's debatable." in Eye for an Eye? I need a name, not a description.**

**I still have no clue when I am going to update.**

****NoneOfYourBusiness**: She never does. **

**PHEEK: I'll deal with you later. *scowls***

**Anyways, please review.**

**BTW, I got the idea for a conversation in the author's note from BlueVampireQueenOfAbiland.**

**~Pheek**

**(and **NoneOfYourBusiness**: and techinacally Pheek is my muse XD**

**PHEEK: shut up-here you're the muse)**


	10. Chpt 10:Figuring Out One of the Problems

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, again. I am probably going to start speeding up with updates since I am finally on summer vacation.**

**I should have the next chapter of A New Ending up by the end of the week, and the next chapters of A Hopeless Cause and An Accidental Accident have been sent to my beta readers. I am making an improvment people!**

**In your review, write a sentence about flying squirrels. I want to know if you guys are actually reading my authors notes. XD**

**And the answer to the trivia question is... Shelly Guacamunto! The winner are or I should say the only person who got close enough but just had a spelling error...**

**Reid Phantom**

**Congrats!**

**Anyways, thanks to all who review/favorited/followed! You guys are awesome! **

**I'd also like to thank my beta reader, Kawaiider-Phantaku! **

**Disclaimer: Get it in your heads people, I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Figuring out One of the Problems<strong>

**Maddie's POV**

I sat there on the couch staring as my son passed in front of my mumbling slightly with every step. He was trying to figure out a problem: the same problem that I am also trying to figure out. That was the fact that Sam Manson and Jack are trapped in a bubble above the castle and can only be reached if you can fly.

Normally, and this is still weird for me to say—let alone think— won't be much of a problem. Danny could easily fly up to the bubble and safely bring them down. It would then just be a matter of intangibility to get them out. But, Danny can't access his ghost half because of the crown on his head. Supposedly, it blocks his powers and keeps the both of us in some kind of perimeter.

We have come (at least I have) that we have to get the crowns off. "Danny?" I questioned.

Ignoring me probably due to a head full of thoughts, he said nothing in response. "Danny?" I inquired again.

Again, he didn't hear me and kept pacing. Sighing I grabbed him by the sleeve and said for a third time, "Danny?" He looked straight at me with his worry-filled eyes, and I reminded, "Remember, I'm on your side now, we can figure this out together."

Sighing, he sat down next to me. "What are we going to do? Dad and Sam are stuck up in that bubble and I can't use my ghost powers!"

"First calm down." He tried to interrupt me here, but knowing him as well as I do, I said, "You can. I am just as worried as you are, but the only way we can think of a solution is if we are calm." He took a deep breathe as I continued. "Let's look at this logically. What do we know?"

Taking a deep breathe, Danny said, "Well, we know that Sam and Dad are trapped in that bubble and the only way we are going to get to them is if I have my ghost powers. But I can't use my powers because of the crown. So that means the problem right now is the crown. We have to get them off." He ended his little revelation with an intense look on his face.

"Do you know how the crowns work?" I asked him.

He looked down for a second as if he was trying to remember something and then he said, "Well, when I first found out about them, they were being used by Dora's—the ghost we met earlier this morning who dropped the plate—brother, Aragon. Aragon was trying to marry Sam," I gave him a confused look, with a small stifled laugh, he said, "Long story. He put one on Sam which kept her in a certain area, and Aragon was the only one able to take it off of her. But, what he didn't realize was that Dora, since she has all of his same powers, would also be able to take it off of Sam.

"That being said, the only way to take the crowns off would be to have Vlad take them off of us. I don't really see him doing that any time soon."

"Well," I began, taking in another one of his "adventures", "You said that Dora was able to take the crown off of Sam, right?" He nodded. "Well, all we need is another half ghost to do it. You have all of his powers, Danny. You might be able to..."

"But," he began, "I can't use my powers right now."

"True, the crown might make it impossible to use your ghost powers with it on, but that doesn't mean you don't have access to them. When you tried to use your powers, the ecto blast formed, but then fizzled out. I'm thinking that as long as nothing is external, you'll be able to get the energy inside to get it off," I expelled.

He looked at me with a face that said, "I have no idea what you just said."

"You have no clue what I just said, do you?" I inquired.

"Not really," he replied.

"Okay," I sighed, "You might not be able to use any of your powers outside of your body, but you might be able to let enough energy build up inside of you that when released, will let you get the crown off your head." He let out and oh.

"Worth a shot?" I questioned.

"Worth a shot," he decided, "You might want to back up a bit."

As I watched my boy from a distance building up energy, I realized how absurd this really was. I was going to have to get to know my little boy all over again. He was nothing that I thought he was. I have only known about half of him for the past two years.

I always thought of Danny as the shy quiet kid. For the past two years, I had seen his human half as kind of a slacker and girl-crazy—all the while oblivious to love. For the past two years I had seen his ghost half flying around and being a show off. I'd seen his ghost-half as a cocky ghost who was acting like he was nice, and that eventually, after gaining our trust, was going to stab us in the back and release a rain of tyranny.

When I learned that the two were one in the same, I was confused. How could a kind, clueless slacker be an evil showy ghost trying to take over the world? I then saw some enlightenment when I realized that he really wasn't evil and was instead heroic and doing his best to keep up with everything in both lives. He tried his hardest and I only noticed his mistakes and problems instead of the good and hard work he was doing. I now found myself kicking myself for not seeing the connection.

I must have been watching him, for lack of a better phrase power up for a minute or two, when he reached his hands up and attempted to take the crown off. His face in a wry expression, he got it off. A green light shot out as the crown came off, probably from the ecto suppressant being taken off. He was breathing heavily as I got over to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he remarked, "It's not the best feeling to have half of yourself unusable." I let out a chuckle as he continued. "Let's get yours off." I nodded at him and he easily pulled it off of me.

We stood there staring at each other for a second and then Danny said, "We better get going before Vlad finds out what is going on." We ran to the window and a white ring formed around Danny changing him into his ghost-half.

He awkwardly stared at me for a second and then I remarked, "It is going to take a while to get used to that."

He smirked and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He floated up a little bit and picked my up around the waist. He flew me through the wall and out into the air. I could tell that we invisible because there was a slight tingle and I could only see a faint outline of myself. I sharply inhaled and he let out a small laugh. He put me on the ground in some cover close to being underneath the bubble.

"Sure hope this works," he mumbled as he flew up. This really was going to take a lot of getting used to, but I was going to have to do it fast if we are ever able to get out of this mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I won't know unless you review. <strong>

**This issues trivia question is...**

**In which episode did Sam say, "Wow, it's quiet in here." I need a name, not a description.**

**I will probably have the next chapter up by the middle of next month. May I please stress the word probably.**

**Please reveiw.**

**~Pheek**


	11. Chapter 11: A Stolen Embrace

**I cannot tell you guys how sorry I am that I have not updated this earlier... I can also not express how sorry I am for how short this chapter is. After this chapter, the plot will begin to pick up a bit, and updates will hopefully come faster and be longer.**

**The answer to the trivia question is... Maternal Instincts! And the winners are...**

**Doctor-Strider-Time**

**Zane-Ice-Fairy**

**SailorSea**

**keotey1228**

**Guest**

**blackjay48**

**Dragonian master**

**Turkeyhead987**

**Skye of the Night**

**MorganRocks236**

**VampireFrootloopsRule**

**anitahailey**

**Kirbysamful**

**Guest**

**Jennythe3**

**Pinklife**

**Awesomeness**

**Great job to all!**

**I'd like to thank all who reviewed/favorited/followed. You guys light up my day.**

**I'd also like to thank my beta reader Doctor-Strider-Time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p>A Fruit Loop's Reign<p>

Chapter 11: A Stolen Embrace

**Maddie's POV**

I watched as my baby boy flew up to the bubble and back down with it under him. He'd grown up in my eyes so much in the past few days. I no longer saw him as the clumsy little boy I once had. He'd aged years in just days. Knowing what he did everyday had put him in a new light for me. He was strong and quick thinking—two things I never thought of him as.

He was also a halfa. I was still very new to the concept of their very existence, but in a way, it all seemed possible. At first it confused me, but once he explained to me how he became the way he was, it made sense. Enough ectoplasmic energy and electricity in one spot and shoved into one organism should have killed him. But, (and I came to this conclusion myself) the properties of ectoplasm made it cover him from head to toe and which kept him alive through the blunt of the electric shock. Then, the ectoplasm would get hot enough to burn, and most likely soak through his skin and into the blood stream and eventually effect the body, on a molecular level, changed into a half ghost. I was going to have to study the idea further, but right now, I'd have to do with that rough hypothesis.

The boy landed beside me and gave me a quick smirk, "Here goes everything." I watched in awe as his body became intangible and went halfway into the bubble. I heard some muffled greetings and then my husband and Sam came out of the bubble holding hands with Danny. Jack brightened when he saw me, immediately pulling me into a hug and I saw as Sam pulled Danny to the ground and into a tight hug. The boy was tense for a moment, but he relaxed quickly and the hugged it out.

I held the man close and we both whispered an 'I love you' to each other. For a while there, I thought I'd never get to see him again; never get to hold him again. I buried my head in the crook of his neck in a reflexive fashion. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe again. The man's large, strong arms were around me in a way that reminded me of how perfect things use to be. How simple. In a world where ghosts were ghosts and humans were humans. None of this halfa stuff. A world where we thought we knew our children, before we found out that we know virtually nothing about them. I never wanted to leave those strong, familiar arms.

And yet, Jack soon pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Maddie, I have to tell you something. We were wrong about Danny. He's not—"

I pulled him close again. "I know, Jack, I know."

"Does he hate me?" the man asked in an uncharacteristicly weak voice.

"Jack, Danny will never hate you. He told me that," I reassured him with a quick kiss on the cheek. We then hugged it out until we heard a squabble from the 'clueless lovebirds'.

"Danny you idiot! How the heck did you forget about Vlad!" Sam exclaimed in an exasperated voice. She was probably talking about how we got captured.

"I sort of had other things on my mind. More important things," the boy cringed. Sam shook her head with a short laugh, but soon stopped when she saw that Jack and Danny had locked eyes.

The boy, floating a few inches off the ground, looked at his father eye to eye. His dad to took notice to the elevation, and the boy dropped to the ground and normal height. "Hi Dad."

Jack wasted no time, and walked to the boy and pulled him into a hug. I heard them whisper apologies and understandings as Sam and I made eye contact. She smirked at me and I gave her a small smile back. The two stopped their embrace, and the four of us stared at each other for a second until Danny spoke, "You probably have a lot of questions."

Jack nodded solemly. The two continued to stare at eachother. Feeling as if we were wasting time, even though you don't find out your son is have ghosts everyday, I spoke, "Let's get out of here before Plasmius knows that we're missing."

"We can't leave yet!" Sam interjected, "Vlad has Tucker and Valerie in the dungeons. We have to save them."

I watched as Danny cursed under his breathe and instructed us, "You guys get out of here. I'll get Tucker and Valerie."

Jack and I looked at the boy in dismay and Sam instantly quipped, "Oh no you don't Fenton. You're not going by yourself. You should know better by now that I'm not going to let you go alone."

"I do. But, it's too dangerous for you guys, and I can just phase down there, use intangibility to get them out, and get out the same way I came. You guys can't do that." I was taken aback by what he just said. Jack and did a double take and Sam just shook her head and looked and Danny. Was he insane? He didn't really think we were going to do that, did he?

I was about to contradict him similar to how Sam had, but then we all stopped dead in our argument when we heard somebody yell, "Found them! Send reinforcements and alert King Plasmius!"

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Ugly? I won't know unless you review.<strong>

**This issue's trivia question is... In which episode did Valerie get covered in dog saliva? I need a name not a description.**

**I'd like to thank SailorSea, Guest, Turkeyhead987, and Pinklife for reading my author's notes!**

**Again, I'm really sorry that I didn't get this thing posted earlier. YOU GUYS CAN EXPECT AN UPDATE BEFORE THE END OF THE MONTH! I PROMISE!**

**~Pheek out**


End file.
